1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to shooting rests, gun rests, rifle rests or shooting rails that will assist a hunter in aiming and discharging a firearm, especially when the hunter is in a tree stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tree stands are commonly used by hunters, especially deer hunters. These tree stands are mounted at an elevated position in a tree and give a hunter a better field of view as well as positioning a hunter out of the normal line of sight of game animals, such as deer. Elaborate permanent or semipermanent tree stands complete with a permanent frame with railing arms surrounding an occupant are known, but these stands are both costly and difficult to mount at an elevated position. An opposite extreme is represented by self climbing tree stands that allow a hunter to ratchet the stand upwardly as he climbs the tree. However, these self climbing tree stands must also be lowered when the hunter descends. Another type of tree stand comprises a lower tree stand platform that is lashed or chained to a tree and ladders or steps attached to the tree allow the hunter to ascend or descend at will without removing the tree stand. These combo stands can be equipped with a seat. These relatively simple stands do not provide means for mounting a camouflage cover or partition hide an occupant from view. Furthermore not all of these intermediate stands include a shooting rest or rail to assist a hunter in aiming or discharging a firearm. Furthermore a hunter will typically remain in a tree stand at an elevated position for extended periods and since these stands may not have a permanent frame or railing, it is possible for a hunter to lose his balance and fall from the stand. Indeed safety belts can be used to secure the hunter directly to the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,512 discloses a blind structure for use on a tree stand platform. This platform includes a seat that is chained to a tree and a platform below the seat includes an inner edge segment that forms an abutment which bears against a tree trunk. A camouflage blind is attached to the platform by inner and outer cross beams that can be removably secured to the tree stand platform. Sockets are attached to the ends of the inner and outer cross beams and rods, extending generally upward, are mounted in the sockets at four corners of the blind. Flexible blind panels can be inserted over the rods on the platform. Although the flexible blind panels provide a camouflage cover surrounding an occupant or hunter, they do not provide any frame for supporting a fire arm or for supporting an occupant or hunter to provide a measure of security, safety or a feeling of well being. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,536 discloses a another blind structure with curtains wrapped around poles extending upwardly from the front, again without providing a shooting rest or a rigid rail at the top of the curtains.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,808 discloses a portable deer stand including a safety rail and a detachable closure. A closed tubular frame having substantially the same configuration as the perimeter of the stand platform is supported by two support posts at the outer or front end of the stand and is attached to a tree by a chain.